


Not What You Think You Heard

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asphyxiation Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Tony should stop listening at doors.





	Not What You Think You Heard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 6 prompt: "I heard enough, this ends now."

"—and then I'll put my hands around your neck and squeeze. I'll choke the air from your body and you'll fight me, flailing until you go limp like a ragdoll. Then I'll—"

The door behind Bucky swung open and slammed into the wall. Tony called out, "You're done! I'm having Ross come in and get you out of my—

"How much did you hear?" Bucky asked, shifting and flipping down his laptop screen.

"I heard enough," Tony said, disgust clear on his face. "This ends now."

Natasha's rarely heard laughter came through the speakers. "Get out, Tony! We're having cybersex!"


End file.
